villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Judge Death
Judge Death, born Sidney De'ath, is an undead supervillain from the world of Judge Dredd and is the leader of the Dark Judges - he is also in many ways what Dredd could of become if taken to the most extreme as he too is a merciless enforcer of law, however his version of the law is at odds with that of Dredd's world and thus makes him one of Dredd's many enemies - due to his popularity however Judge Death has taken on more than just Judge Dredd and was the antagonist of a Judge Dredd / Batman crossover as well as other tales that range from dark and sinister to downright comedic. History Sidney De'ath was born in the alternate dimension of Deadworld. From a young age, Sidney had a sadistic personality, murdering school bullies, and would later go on to kill his family. He joined the judges of his world in order to be allowed to legally kill anyone he pleased, earning him the nickname Judge Death. The increasingly psychotic Judge Death soon reasoned that since only the living commit crimes, life itself was therefor a crime. He achieved this goal by striking a deal with the witches Phoebia and Nausea, the 'Sisters of Death', who transformed him into a powerful undead abomination. With the help from his fellow Dark Judges and the Sisters of Death, Judge Death eradicated all life in his world. After this, Death crossed dimensions to Mega-City One to continue massacring innocents. Though he was defeated, the other Dark Judges arrived to aid him. With the assistance of the Dark Judges, Death has slaughtered millions of civilians, but he and his cohorts are repeatedly stopped by Judge Dredd and Judge Anderson. With the aid of the Sisters of Death, Judge Death created Necropolis, which resulted in the deaths of millions of civilians. After his defeat, he crossed dimensions to Gotham City, where he was detained. After repeated escapes and recaptures, he managed to lure Anderson into a trap by murdering children. Putting Anderson in a coma, Judge Death infected her with a pestilence spirit, which would unleash a plague lest she awaken. Warning herself via hallucination, Anderson purposesly remained in a coma. Judge Death would later proceed to go on a rampage in the Cursed Earth, and destroyed Las Vegas using nuclear weapons. He attempted to do the same to Mega-City One, but was stopped by the city's anti-missile system. The jduges destroyed Judge Death's body, and his spirit was attacked by the angel of Houcus Ritter, who, along with his family, had been killed by Death. Houcus beat Death and opened a portal to Hell, where Judge Death was dragged into Hell by the spirits of those he had killed. Alternate Version After the release of the Judge Dredd movie a comic was created that more closely followed the story of the film, in this continiuty Judge Death is still a mass murdering maniac from another dimension but is portrayed as an evil version of Dredd himself. Dredd Vs Death In the videogame Dredd Vs Death the titular Judge Death is one of the main antagonists, alongside the other Dark Judges - they are released from their imprisonment and take spiritual form until they find a means to regain physical form, after which they are described as being more powerful than ever: the Dark Judges become the bosses of the game, with Judge Death being fought twice. Gallery Deadworld.png L-5.jpg Screen shot 2012-07-06 at 5.42.41 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-06 at 5.36.38 AM.png Judge Death.png Judge Death 2.png|Judge Death and Judge Fear Judge_Death.jpg|Judge Death burying Dredd Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Zombies Category:Judge Dredd Villains Category:Leader Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Dark Judges Category:Complete Monster Category:Immortals Category:Spree-Killers Category:Child Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Batman Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Nihilists Category:Cannibals Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Possessor Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Clawed Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Family Murderer Category:Hypocrites Category:Fearmongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Damned Souls Category:Torturer Category:Brainwashers Category:Sociopaths Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Hatemongers Category:Dark Lord Category:Delusional Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Comedic Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Slavedrivers